Prior art patents and publications related to Hollow Carbon nanospheres (HCNS), include U.S. Pat. No. 6,280,697 entitled “Nanotube-based high energy material and method”, which discloses generally in the field of HCNS, and describes materials comprising single-walled carbon nanotubes and intercalated lithium metal, said material having a reversible capacity greater than 550 mAh/g (claim 6). However, it does not appear to describe hollow nanospheres. U.S. Patent Publication 20060278159 entitled “Nanostructures”, discloses HCNS, and describes lithium nitride nanotubes, wherein the nanotubes may includes spheres. U.S. Patent Publication 20040265210 entitled “Method for preparing hollow nanofiber, hollow nanofiber and catalyst composition for preparing hollow nanofiber”, discloses HCNS, and describes hollow carbon nanofiber for Li batteries.